Ideen sterben nicht
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Yusaku x Yukiko


**Ideen sterben ****nicht**

Es war eisig kalt.

Der diesjährige Winter in Amerika erreichte einen neuen Rekord; so oft und solche Minusgrade hatten sie schon seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gehabt, und auch der Schnee fiel tonnenweise vom Himmel. Der Verkehr kam regelmässig zum Erliegen, es gab schon Tage, an denen man zu Fuss eindeutig schneller war als mit dem Auto oder den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln. Nur, wer würde bei diesen Temperaturen und diesen Strassenverhältnissen mehrere Kilometer zurücklegen, nur um zur Arbeit zu kommen?

Die wenigsten.

Im fast menschenleeren Park ging ein fürchterlicher Wind, der leichte Schnee wurde wild durcheinander gewirbelt. Yusaku zog sich seinen Schal enger um den Hals, vergrub dann seine kalten Hände tiefer in den Manteltaschen und beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen.

An sich wären solche niedrigen Temperaturen kein Problem für den erfolgreichen Schriftsteller, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Seit Tagen schon quälte er sich mit einer Erkältung herum, seit Tagen verbrauchte er eine Packung Taschentücher nach der anderen, weder ein heisser Tee noch ein Kräuterwickel halfen.

Yusaku war dazu verdammt, sich antriebslos durch den Tag zu schleppen.

Seine Frau Yukiko hatte die Entwicklung des leichten Schnupfens bis zur Erkältung mit Argusaugen beobachtet, und es gefiel ihr gar nicht. Yusaku war normalerweise nicht krank, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn Shinichi, der des Öfteren schon das Bett hüten musste.

Es schien, als hätte Yusaku all die Abwehrstoffe, die seinem Sohn fehlten. Während Shinichi sich immer wieder mal eine Erkältung oder gar eine Grippe eingefangen hatte, und das sogar im Sommer, war Yusaku bisher fast nie krank gewesen.

Diesbezüglich gab es gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Film "Unbreakable", den sie sich erst neulich angesehen hatten, überlegte Yukiko und sah zu, wie ihr Mann, der gerade erst nach Hause gekommen war und sie begrüsst hatte, sich seinen Schal vom Hals zog.

"Möchtest du etwas essen? Ich hab noch Reste von gestern übrig."

"Nein danke, ich habe keinen Hunger", murmelte Yusaku und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. "Diese Nacht werde ich wohl gut schlafen können, bei meiner Müdigkeit..."

Yukiko seufzte, ging zu ihrem Mann und fühlte ihm die Stirn, in der Hoffnung, keine erhöhte Temperatur vorzufinden. Allerdings wurde sie enttäuscht.

"Du hast Fieber", murmelte sie. "Das beste wäre, wenn du jetzt ins Bett gehst."

"Wie du meinst."

Gesagt, getan.

Knappe zehn Minuten später lag Yusaku schlafend im Bett, während Yukiko es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf einen gemeinsamen, romantischen Filmabend gefreut, aber die Umstände wollten es nicht. Jetzt blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich den Film alleine anzuschauen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Yusaku nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil. Sein Fieber war höher als noch am Vorabend, so dass Yukiko ihm gar nicht erst erlaubte, das Bett zu verlassen, obwohl er genau das tun wollte.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus, Liebling", sagte sie, als sie ihre kühle Hand auf seine Stirn legte. "Du musst liegen bleiben."

"Ich muss aber arbeiten...", sagte Yusaku und grinste kurz.

"Lass die Scherze, du bist krank!", regte sich seine Frau auf. "Deine Verleger müssen jetzt auf deine Arbeiten warten, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger."

Yusaku erwiderte nichts. Es war wohl wirklich das Beste, wenn er sich auf seine Genesung konzentrierte, anstatt Gefahr zu laufen, die Grippe zu verschleppen. Bei Shinichi war genau das einmal passiert, und es war für alle Beteiligten alles andere als lustig. Das sollte ihm wohl vor Augen führen, dass man nicht damit spassen sollte...

"Schlaf jetzt", sagte Yukiko leise und strich über seine Wange. "Ich passe auf dich auf."

Doch Yusaku hatte ihre Worte schon nicht mehr gehört, er schlief bereits tief und fest.

Stumm kniete Yukiko sich neben seine Betthälfte und musterte ihren Ehemann. Sie vermutete, dass Yusaku nicht einfach so erkrankte, sondern dass es einen ganz bestimmten Grund dafür gab. Und dieser Grund wurde immer wieder unterschätzt.

Überarbeitung...

Anzeichen dafür zeigte Yusaku schon lange, die deutlichsten waren die dunklen Augenringe und die zunehmende Lustlosigkeit in den letzten paar Tagen. Irgendwann musste es ja soweit kommen... Aber jetzt konnte sie nichts tun, um die Genesung zu beschleunigen, ausser, ihm immer wieder mit einem kalten Lappen die Stirn zu kühlen.

Am frühen Nachmittag jedoch war Yusakus Fieber so hoch, dass Yukiko voller Panik den Arzt rief. Der allerdings konnte auch nicht viel machen, doch zur Sicherheit verabreichte er ihm ein fiebersenkendes Mittel.

"Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht tun, aber ich bin sicher, dass er es überstehen wird, wenn Sie ihm die Stirn weiterhin kühlen ", sagte er und musterte seinen Patienten. "Mal abgesehen von der Grippe und dem Fieber sieht er mir nämlich sehr fit aus."

"Das ist er sonst auch", murmelte Yukiko und seufzte.

"Gönnen wir ihm Ruhe, er hat es sicher nötig."

Der Arzt verabschiedete sich kurze Zeit später wieder, und Yukiko versuchte sich mit Hausarbeiten etwas abzulenken. Allerdings hatte sie damit kaum Erfolg, so dass sie schliesslich aufgab und ihren Platz an Yusakus Seite wieder einnahm.

Die Stunden zogen dahin, es wurde später Nachmittag und dann Abend, und langsam wurde auch Yukiko müde.

Ein letztes Mal wechselte sie den Lappen auf Yusakus Stirn, bevor sie sich auf das kleine Sofa in ihrem Schlafzimmer legte, sich ausstreckte und nur Sekunden später einschlief.

Mitten in der Nacht schlug Yusaku plötzlich die Augen auf. Er entfernte den inzwischen trockenen Lappen, richtete sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Als er seine schlafende Frau entdeckte, lächelte er und musterte sie mit verträumten Blicken.

Die ehemalige Schauspielerin eilte sofort an seine Seite, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Mann aufgewacht war.

"Yukiko..."

Sie fühlte ihm die Stirn und stellte erfreut fest, dass er nur noch eine leicht erhöhte Temperatur hatte. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, doch trotzdem hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich dachte schon, ich verliere dich."

"So leicht wirst du mich nicht los, meine Liebe", murmelte Yusaku leise und legte sich wieder hin. "So leicht nicht."

Er versuchte zu grinsen, doch es wurde nur eine verzerrte Grimasse.

"Lass es, du musst mich nicht beeindrucken", sagte Yukiko und lächelte. "Doch jetzt solltest du wieder schlafen, es ist zwei Uhr morgens."

"Und du?"

"Ich passe auf, dass du dich nicht heimlich davonmachst", scherzte sie.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob mich das beruhigen oder be_un_ruhigen sollte...", begann Yusaku scherzend zu erklären, doch als er Yukikos Gesichtsausdruck sah, liess er es bleiben. Jetzt sollte er lieber keine Witze machen, zumal er ganz genau wusste, dass er es grösstenteils ihr zu verdanken hatte, dass er kaum noch Fieber hatte und sich besser fühlte.

Der Kranke tat, wie ihm geheissen, und schloss die Augen.

Yukiko hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet, und nachdem er eingeschlafen war, konnte auch sie sich endlich richtig hinlegen. Das Schlimmste war überstanden.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie vor ihm auf und bereitete ein vitaminreiches Frühstück aus Orangen und anderen Früchten zu. Danach kümmerte sie sich wieder um ihren Ehemann, und ihre Mühen sollten nicht vergebens sein, denn bereits einige Stunden später ging es Yusaku wieder bedeutend besser. Sein Fieber war weg, und er hatte auch wieder Appetit. Das Frühstück wurde gierig verschlungen, und die Pfannkuchen, die Yukiko ihm zur Feier des Tages zubereitet hatte, waren ebenfalls sehr schnell verzehrt.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, muss ich bald unsere Vorratskammer plündern", sagte Yukiko und lachte.

"Nein, so ein grosser Esser bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", meinte Yusaku daraufhin und machte es sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer bequem.

Während er dann in einer Zeitschrift blätterte, sah Yukiko gedankenverloren zum Fenster hinaus. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, und sie sah, dass die Luft kristallklar war. An der Sonne müsste es eigentlich relativ warm sein... Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Ehemann um.

"Wollen wir kurz raus? Sollen wir es riskieren?"

"Warum nicht?", kam die Antwort zurück. "Frische Luft tut immer gut."

Yusaku fühlte sich tatsächlich gleich viel besser, kaum hatte er einige Meter in freier Natur zurückgelegt. Es schien, als hätte er die Grippe nun überstanden...

"Langsam aber sicher sollte ich mich wieder an meine Arbeit machen", murmelte er plötzlich und warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu. "Sonst werden mich meine Verleger eines Tages noch umbringen."

"Das werden sie schon nicht, denn sonst bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun", entgegnete Yukiko und setzte einen bösen Blick auf. "Ausserdem habe ich alle deine Termine abgesagt, ihr müsst also neue vereinbaren."

Yusaku grinste in sich hinein. Dass seine Frau das getan hatte, war ihm sehr recht. Es kam ihm zugute. Der Abgabetermin für eine Kurzgeschichte, zu der er bisher absolut keine Idee gehabt hatte, war unaufhörlich näher gerückt, und Yusaku hatte deswegen schon fast Panik bekommen. Seine Erkrankung und die daraus resultierende Terminabsage konnte man schon fast als ein Wunder bezeichnen. Yusaku grinste wieder. Die Grippe war also doch zu etwas Nütze gewesen...

Nachdem sie in ihre Villa zurückgekehrt waren, genossen sie noch einen Tee zusammen, bevor sich Yukiko um die liegen gebliebenen Hausarbeiten kümmerte. Yusaku hingegen legte sich noch etwas hin, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte er nicht mehr schlafen. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Mit Elan und voller Tatendrang setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und füllte ein Blatt Papier nach dem anderen. Dabei grinste er dauernd, und als er seine Kurzgeschichte beendet hatte, musste er laut lachen. Er fand es schon beinahe genial, wie er seine Grippeerkrankung und den vorherigen Spaziergang in die Geschichte einbauen konnte.

Zufrieden lehnte der Schriftsteller sich zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Den Rauch blies er in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin, er achtete aber genau darauf, wie er sich langsam auflöste. Das hatte er sonst nie gemacht, aber jetzt beobachtete er interessiert, wie der Rauch verschiedene Formen annahm, bevor er verschwand.

Doch dann wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu seiner gerade erst beendeten Geschichte.

Egal ob Krankheiten oder ein Spaziergang mit der geliebten Ehefrau seine Phantasie beflügelten, solange er noch schreiben konnte, würde er das auch tun. Inspiration würde er immer haben, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Nachschub jemals zur Neige gehen würde. Denn wie hiess es doch so schön:

Ideen starben nie...

Owari

04.04.10 00:15 5


End file.
